


And A Cherry Danish On Top

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, rated for Darcy's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's day goes from bad to worse, and someone takes the last of the cherry danishes. Someone who says a very familiar set of words. (Soulmate!AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And A Cherry Danish On Top

It had been a long, long day. It was the kind of day that called for doughnuts and tequila for dinner, and fuck nutritional content. The owner of one of the companies she was the PR manager for had been captured on film posing with his naked dangly bits and a dead pig and... It was in college, apparently? Yeah. No one. No one should _ever_ have to deal with that shit.

So tequila and doughnuts. She had the tequila sitting in her cupboard at home. She did _not_ have any doughnuts. That was going to have to be remedied on her way. Luckily there was a cute little doughnut shop on the way between her and the subway, and she could get a dozen. Was that too many?

Her phone chimed, and she pulled it out of her pocket as her heels clicked down the tiled hall towards the lobby to see that she had not one, but _six_ new emails. No. A dozen doughnuts was _not_ too many. “Fuck everything,” she muttered to herself as she put her phone back.

She gave a pained smile to Freddie, the evening receptionist of the building that housed her office, on her way out before pushing her way out into the rapidly cooling evening. Fuck. It was already getting dark. She'd done as much as she could for the day, and apparently that had taken her hours beyond her normal quitting time. She hadn't even bothered to check what time it was, she didn't want to know.

Darcy walked quickly along the sidewalk. That was one benefit of getting out later than usual, not as much foot traffic. Still some, obviously, but it wasn't the usual press of bodies moving along the city sidewalks.

The bell above the door jangled brightly as she pushed her way in. Lana, the young woman behind the counter looked extra flushed and smiley for some reason, and she gave Darcy a bigger grin than she'd ever actually seen before as she walked in. “Hey, Darcy!” Yes. She was absolutely on a first name basis with the person who worked in the doughnut shop in the evenings. Absolutely.

“Hey, Lana.” She tried to inject her smile with all the enthusiasm she could muster, but Lana wasn't really paying attention to her, and the expression just slid right off her face. Fuck everything. There were two guys in front of her who seemed to be buying out, like, half the shop's worth of doughnuts. Ugh. No wonder Lana had been in such a good mood. They were kinda big, too, at least the one crouched in front of the display case was. Shoulders like a fucking linebacker, blocking her view of the entire case. Luckily she was intimately acquainted with the menu, and it was easy to start pulling her dozen doughnuts together in her head.

Her phone chimed from her pocket, and Darcy made a face as she pulled it out. _Another_ seven emails. “I'm going to fucking kill him.” No, what she was going to do was as soon as this shit was done, she was going to drop him as a client. This was the worst, definitely, but certainly not the first incident she'd had to deal with, with this fucker. And he was kind of a misogynistic dick. She could get other clients.

She shoved the phone almost viciously back at her pocket, and in her vehemence it dropped on the floor. Darcy could only watch helplessly as it hit the psuedo-hardwood floor, giving one low, clattering bounce before settling on its face. She leaned over to pick it up- the screen was fucking cracked. And not just a little crack, either. Oh no, it was cracked pretty much along the entire length, a jagged line that seemed to almost mock her.

“You okay?” Linebacker Shoulders at the case turned back to look at her, she could see the movement out of the top of her line of vision as she jabbed at her phone to make sure it still turned on at least.

“Yeah, just the way this day is going.” She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Her phone was _not_ coming on. Of course it fucking wasn't. She needed her phone, it was one of the primary ways of doing business. _Needed_. And now she couldn't check to time to see if the local Best Buy was open so she could get a new one. “Hey, Lana, what time is it?”

“8... 8:15.”

No. Not enough time. She'd have to go in the morning. Well, at least she wouldn't be pestered by the legion of emails she was bound to get through the evening. Making a face, she shoved the phone in her pocket again, and this time it didn't hit the floor. It wasn't like she could do any more damage to it.

The two dudes were still picking out doughnuts. For, like, a fucking army or something. Darcy rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh. Whatever.

Finally they paid and then started trying to juggle a fucking stack of doughnut boxes or whatever. Darcy pushed up to the counter, ignoring the other dude who was to her left. “Hi.” She made the attempt at a smile. “Can I have two cherry danishes-”

Lana cut her off with an apologetic smile. “Sorry, we just ran out.” Her eyes cut purposely to the two guys _still_ at the counter like they didn't have anywhere fucking better to be.

That pretty much did it. That was the final straw. Darcy could feel the hot tears stinging her eyes, and she just turned away and made her way to the blurry glass door at the front of the doughnut shop. She didn't cry, she _never_ cried, but this...

The bell jangled again as she slammed into the door, pushing it open. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered that she was going to have to apologize to Lana tomorrow, but right now... Right now she just wanted to go home and have some tequila.

“Hey, miss.” Linebacker Shoulders was calling... Her? She kept going, her heels beating an angry tattoo against the concrete. “Excuse me, miss.” He'd... Caught up to her? Because he was right beside her, and dude sure was fucking tall. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine. Just... Just a day.” And being accosted by large strangers on the way to her train wasn't exactly helping, no matter how polite and apologetic he sounded. She wiped at her eyes with the backs of her hands.

“No, just... Miss, I think you're my soulmate.”

She stopped, pressing her lips together between her teeth. She had two soulmarks. The one on her shoulder blade read, “You okay?” and the one on her ankle read, “Sorry we took all the cherry danishes.” So if she was reading the situation right, almost-as-big-as-Thor-guy beside her was one of them, and his slightly smaller friend back in the doughnut shop was the other one.

This was supposed to be a happy occasion. She was supposed to be over the fucking moon. Everyone had told her that she was going to be so insanely happy when it happened. Right now though... Right now she kinda wasn't. It was dark. Her soulmates were two pretty big guys, her phone didn't fucking work... No. Soulmates or not, she didn't fucking know them. “Okay then. Good talk.” She pulled her jacket a little more firmly around herself and increased her pace, eyes hard on the sidewalk. Because fuck all that.

He didn't come after her this time.

\------------------------------------------------

Darcy didn't get to apologize to Lana the next night, she was still dealing with fuckface's epic shitstorm. His company was her biggest client, and she kinda felt trapped with him. She was just starting out, and she thought she'd _really_ lucked out when she'd taken them as a client, but had quickly learned better. He'd burned through everyone else. And... this had the potential to ruin her career as well, if she couldn't fucking make some miracle happen.

So all that combined with still needing to apologize led her down the sidewalk to the doughnut shop the night after the next one. Her eyebrows lifted as she realized someone was standing on the sidewalk outside, clearly waiting for her. Clearly. Like, his face brightened up when he saw her and everything.

It had to be the other guy who was in there with Linebacker Shoulders. She hadn't really taken a good look at either of their faces, but the build was right, and he was obviously waiting _for her_.

She drew to a stop as she neared, eyebrows up in question and her hands deep in her pockets as she looked up at him. Not as tall as the other guy, but still well in the realm of tall.

“Sorry we took all the cherry danishes.” Yup. Definitely the other guy. “We were on a doughnut run.” And he looked... Actually familiar, now that she was actually looking at his face. Like, they'd never met, obviously, but she was pretty sure she'd seen him before at some point. But he smiled down at her, a warm smile, a _nice_ smile- he had the same gap in his teeth that she did.

“You know, I totally blame you for a lifelong obsession with those.” Darcy looked up into his face for a second. “I'm Darcy.”

“Sam. Sam Wilson.” He offered her his hand, and she shook it. “We want to buy you a danish and some coffee to make up for it, if that's okay with you.”

She peered around him through the window of the shop. Linebacker Shoulders was sitting at a table, obviously watching them, and he smiled as she made eye contact. It was almost impossible not to smile back at him. He looked somewhat familiar, too. And they were both hot, totally explaining Lana's smiliness the other day. She turned her attention back to the man in front of her. Well-lit, public area. Lana would totally have her back if she needed to, but they both looked like perfectly reasonable guys once you got past the fact that Linebacker Shoulders was built kind of like... Captain America? Her eyes narrowed and she looked between them again. Yup. She'd definitely seen them both before. You know, on the news. “I dunno, Sam. Because this has been just a really shitty week already, and this has either the potential to make up for it, or ruin my entire month.” She sort of shrugged. “No pressure.”

“Just an hour. Hot coffee, a doughnut, the company of two sexy motherfuckers who happen to be your soulmates...” He was smiling at her again. “What do you say?”

She glanced in at Captain fucking America again, who was... “Is he seriously giving me puppy dog eyes right now?”

“Yeah.” Sam folded his arms across his chest, turning to look behind him at where Captain America was indeed giving her puppy dog eyes. He nodded as he turned back to face her. “That's his secret weapon. It's better to just give in now, because it gets sadder.”

She shook her head, but she was smiling. “Okay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for Fandom for Rainne!


End file.
